Uniquely Gajeel
by ShanaHollows
Summary: Levy has a secret to tell Gajeel. But the timing is all wrong. Set in the manga Chapter 545. If you haven't read it yet, there will be spoilers.


**_A/N: ONE SHOT TIME! _**

**_Once again I'm challenging myself to try a different style of writing, so let me know what you think, okay? _**

**_Gajevy...what's not to like?_**

* * *

_I've been staring into this mirror or about 10 minutes now, lost in a sea of my own turbulent thoughts. _

_It's surreal. Part of me wonders if the results could have been wrong._

_But the second test confirmed the first._

_And the third confirmed the second._

_"_It's almost time to go_," I say out loud, shaking myself out of my reverie, "_I can't spend any more time thinking about this now_."_

_We have to be at the train station in a couple hours...and we still need to pick up Gajeel's suit from the rental place._

_Suddenly, I worry that my voice may have been too loud. I want Gajeel to wake up soon, but I don't want him to overhear me. I'm not ready for him to know yet. _

_Please don't let him have heard me..._

_I can't stop the affectionate smile that crosses my face when I hear the distinct 'gihehe' noise behind me. Gajeel rolls over, but goes back to snoring almost immediately._

_It's one of the reasons I love him him so much...one of his most endearing traits. The ability to 'gihehe' in his sleep... is so uniquely Gajeel. He didn't hear me. Not if he's still dreaming. _

_He'll be happy, right?_ _He's going to be as excited as I am?_

_I can't tell him today. Today is Lucy's day and the focus should be on her. It's not everyday that you get recognized for Top New Author of the Year. _

_My secret...will wait._

_Plus, I really need time to figure out how I'm going to tell him. _

_I cross the room - okay, more like very purposely STOMP across the room. He __does_ _need to get up after all. The more agitated he is when he wakes, the less likely he'll lull me into staying in bed with him. _

"Gajeel...you have to get up."

_He lets out a moan. Just as I feared, he grabs me by the waist with both arms and pulls me into bed against his chest. He doesn't even know he's doing it. Gajeel is a cuddler both when he's awake and sleeping. It's a side of him not many get to see. However, Pantherlily did tell me once that he was glad I came along. It was getting to be a cumbersome burden for him, always acting as Gajeel's personal teddy bear. _

"Gajeel!" _I scold_, "You need to go have a shower!"

_He grunts, pulling me into his side and securing me there with a leg over my hips. Normally this is one of my favourite positions. I always feel so safe in his arms…_

_BUT WE HAVE TO GET UP!_

_I struggle, but it's no use. The big lug is happily sawing logs again. I wind up, smashing my elbow back into his chest as hard as I can, then wait for the reaction._

_Of course he's still asleep. He sleep habits are about as iron clad as his magic. _

_Honestly, I cherish moments like these._

_He's such a gentle giant. Kind...sweet...loving. I really don't know what I would do without him. Yes, we're mismatched. He's large and I'm so small. He's strong and I'm...not. I think situations out, he acts impulsively. It's like we offset every weakness in each other. I love him...so much!_

_STAY ON TASK, LEVY! GET HIS ASS OUT OF BED! THIS IS TOO IMPORTANT A DAY TO BE LATE!_

"Gajeel...move your ass!" _I yell._

"I don't wanna," _he murmurs, burying his face into my mane of blue hair_, "I'm comfy...and you're warm."

"You can sleep in tomorrow,"_ I tell him firmly._

_He doesn't answer, his breaths returning to regular, deep intervals. _

_I sigh again. This is one time I absolutely, 1000% cannot back down. But I am effectively handicapped when he's holding me like this. I can't even get out of bed and get ready on my own with my body pinned by his. No, I need another plan. _

_Time to bring out the big guns. This is a dangerous game...one I may not win...but I need to do what I have to in order to get him out of bed. _

"Gajeeeel."

_I place light kisses to his neck, searching for the hollow behind his ear. This spot is his weakness. It turns him into liquid. Putty in my hands!_

"Hmmmm…."

"Time to wake up," _I whisper in his ear, nipping it for good measure. _

_He lets out a low growl, tilting his neck to give me better access. I have to be careful or I'll get carried away. I find this dance rather seductive as well...and we simply don't have time. _

"Do you _really _want to sleep more?" _I tease, venturing one hand down his chest to the V at his waistline, _"If we hurry, we can still play before we need to catch the train."

_He growls again, reaching out for me with both hands._

_Time to make my move while his grip is loosened._

"Nope!"

_I shoot off the bed, grinning at him as seductively as I can._

"Shower."

_This time, Gajeel sits up, his eyes finally fully open_, "Don't tease me, Shrimp. There's nothin' we can do in the shower that we can't do here."

_My breath is sucked away. The look in his eyes is carnal. I've seen this look before...and afterward, I usually can't walk the next day. A bolt of pleasure and longing courses through me. I desire him unlike any other. _

"Oh?" _I choke out. _

_I need to keep focused...he can't win. _

"Not even 'that thing_'?_ "

_Gajeel's eyes widen. He loves 'that thing'. It's his favourite of our activities. A memory flashes through my mind - being pressed against a steamy shower door as Gajeel pleases me, then I return the favour. Something about the hot water makes it even more alluring. And then, once we've both met our end, he... _

_I blush wildy at the memory of our last encounter...likely the encounter that gave us...'news'._

_He bounds out of bed to reach for me, waking me from my reverie. I panic. I need to divert him. He closes in for a ravaging kiss, but I shove a clean towel into his arms instead._

"I'll come in a minute,"_ I promise_, "Let me know when the water is the right temperature."

_Gajeel nods, disappearing into the hall at mach speed. It seems he has rather fond memories of that last encounter as well. _

_I swallow, glad to have dodged the bullet for now. We would never leave if Gajeel had his way. At least if we're in the shower, we will need to get out before the hot water gives out. _

_I catch my reflection in the full-length mirror on my way to go join Gajeel and stop to stare again. I check down the hall to ensure I'm still alone. The door to the bathroom is open, steam billowing out the door. Gajeel is humming happily to himself._

_Slowly, I reach out for a pillow off the bed. Checking once more to ensure that Gajeel is still occupied, I lift my nightgown, placing the pillow in the perfect position. I turn to examine the newly formed lump. _

_This will be me soon. _

_I lock eyes with my reflection, myriads of different emotions bombarding me. _

_I'm elated, but I'm terrified. _

_I want this...but I'm scared._

"SHRIMP! WATER'S READY!"

"I...I'm coming!"_ I choke out._

_I pull the pillow out, tossing it onto the bed, then hurry to join my lover in the shower._

* * *

"Noisy brats," _Gajeel growls_.

_There are three or kids sitting in the rows ahead of us. They aren't behaving, whacking each other with their backpacks and shooting spitballs across the aisle. The mother is seated ahead of them, but she's not doing anything to stop them. Instead, she has buried her head in her book. I guess obliviousness is one tactic to parenting._

_What will my approach be?_

_The others are just as miserable as Gajeel. Natsu has his head on Lucy's lap, groaning loudly. His face is a lovely green colour. Wendy is just ahead of them. Unfortunately, even she is not immune to the Dragon Slayer motion sickness either. Carla talks gently to her, but it doesn't look like Wendy is hearing anything she says. Of course, Happy is trying to get Carla's attention, but that's not happening either. _

_Gajeel growls again, preparing to go deal with the unruly children. He wavers on his feet immediately, slumping back into his seat. _

"Damned brats. Just wait til we get to solid ground!"

"Knock it off, Gajeel," _Juvia teases from the seat behind us_, "You're just grumpy because we're on a train."

_She's right. That's exactly why he's grumpy. Gray looks grumpy too though. Juvia insists that she __has__ to sit on his lap since Erza's bags have taken up what should be her seat. _

_I'm nauseous too, but what I have is not motion sickness. How I wish I had waited until tomorrow to confirm my suspicions. Not my shiniest moment, let me tell you. And I'm supposed to be the smart one._

"I shall put an end to the tomfoolery!" _Erza stands up as she reaches into her pocket. She produces a half dozen strawberry shortcake bars, a delighted grin on her face, _"Perhaps _these_ will diffuse the situation."

"Great idea...feed the brats sugar," _Gajeel murmurs, a little too loudly judging by the force of Erza's fist to his head seconds later. It jolts his stomach a little too hard apparently, _"LEVY! BAG!"

_I pat his back supportively as he ejects the contents of his stomach into it, praying to Mavis that there's another one in my backpack...because I'm going to need it. The smell of Gajeel's affliction is making me gag. This is not the first time I've been on a train with him, but it's the first time I've felt like barfing too._

_The damned brats are mocking him with their fake vomiting sounds. I can tell Gajeel is livid. _

_He doesn't like those kids! _

_He doesn't like those kids?_

_Does he like kids? _

_Any kids? _

_Will he like __our __kid? _

_My heart plummets to my feet. Neither of us were expecting this to happen so soon. What if he's not ready? What if he's upset or angry about it? _

_Suddenly, I need that bag more urgently than I thought. _

_Gajeel is now patting __my__ back supportively. _

"Why is she sick_?" Gray questions from behind our seats._

"Nevermind them, my love!_" Juvia coos, "_Did you try your Gray-bun_?"_

_At the very mention of food, my stomach lurches again. _

_The group of kids let out a collective, "_Ewwwwww."

_Right now, I'm not sure I like kids either._

* * *

"Now remember, everyone!" _Lucy says sternly as everyone disembarks from the train_, "I really need you all to be on your _best behaviour _tonight_!"_

"Did you hear that, Flame-Brain?" _Gray asks coolly_, "Cuz she was definitely talking to you."

_Natsu stops kissing the ground, growling as he stands to face his best frenemy_, "She was talking to you, Ice-for-Brains. Don't freeze everything for once!"

_Gray stands his ground, smirking_, "Don't burn everything down!"

"MAYBE I SHOULD BURN YOU DOWN!" _Natsu snarls, his fists illuminating with raging fire. _

_Gajeel cracks his knuckles, an amused grin on his face as he waits for the impending brawl to begin. Someone just needed to throw the first blow. _

"I WAS TALKING TO ALL OF YOU!" _Lucy bellows, stomping her feet futilely._

_It's too late. Natsu makes the first punch...and that's all it takes. _

"Let them get their jollies out now," _Erza advises. She sits on a nearby bench, taking out one of her delectable strawberry shortcake treats. She peels the wrapper back, savouring the flavour with closed eyes as a ball of brawling boys roll past_, "Perhaps if they rid themselves of their energy now, they will behave at the party."

"Gray-sama! We still have time to go shopping before the ceremony!" _Juvia calls_, "Why don't you put your underwear back on and we'll meet up with the others later?"

"Not now, Juvia!" _Gray roars, releasing an ice cannon ball into Gajeel's gut_, "Go by yourself or with the girls!"

"But Gray-sama!"

"NOT NOW!"

_Gajeel turns his arms into iron bats, sending Gray in one direction and Natsu in the other. _

_Juvia's face falls, heartbroken by the rejection. Lucy gives Juvia's arm a sympathetic pat. _

"They'll behave," _Erza assures Lucy as she sidesteps the barrage of retaliation fire. An ice shard flies by her, sticking into the wooden post beside her head. Erza doesn't flinch. _

"I hope so," Lucy whines.

"Because," _Erza continues, her upper lip contorting into a snarl when one of Gajeel's iron nails knocks the strawberry shortcake bar out of her hand, "_Now they will answer TO ME!"

_Lucy rolls her eyes as suddenly all three men's hair stands on end. They shriek, rushing to get get away from the enraged mage. _

"So immature_," Lucy mutters, _"I'm so going to have this award revoked when these idiots ruin the party."

"Be a little more optimistic,"_ I prod her, "_Sure, they're idiots...but they're always there when it counts right?_"_

_I swallow, praying that I'm telling the truth. _

_No reason to worry._

_Right?_

* * *

_Gajeel and the guys have gone to find something to eat, so Lucy and I are in her hotel room, getting ready for the evening. _

_Thankfully, Lucy is wrapped up in her own little world and not paying much attention to me. I am far too distracted. _

_I need to clear my mind so I can concentrate on celebrating Lucy tonight. _

_But I can't stop thinking. _

_There's no doubt in my mind that I love him. He's come for me over and over again...he protects me furiously. We're good for each other. My strengths support his strengths and we fill in the weaker spots for each other. We're pretty much the perfect couple, despite the fact that we're complete opposites. _

_So why am I freaking out? _

_It's not that I expect Gajeel will be unhappy...or that he won't help me...or that he'll make bad priority choices (as I envision him hopping around, waving Gray's underwear like a trophy). _

_He'll adapt, right? _

_So why can't I stop thinking about it?_

"LEVY!" _Lucy yells, finally getting my attention._

_I snap upright, my eyes wide_, "What?"

"I asked you if you're wearing that nice turquoise dress we bought together last week," _Lucy says with a thoughtful tang to her voice_, "You've been distracted all day...what's going on?"

_I sigh, wishing more than anything in the world that I could confide in my best friend_. _But today is supposed to be about her. She has every right to be the centre of attention. _

_I will still have this dilemma tomorrow. _

"I'm fine,"_ I reply, willing my voice to stay steady, "_Everything is fine. Yes - that's the dress I brought with me."

_Better wear it today. It's not going to fit long._

"Awesome!" _Lucy exclaims, "_It looks amazing on you. Gajeel is going to flip_."_

_I put my suitcase on the bed to pull the dress out, not even realizing that I'm simply staring at it...and Lucy is staring at me. _

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?"_ Lucy asks. _

_Despite my resolve, a single tear rolls down my cheek. _

"Levy?"

_I swallow, damning the hormones that rock through my body. _

_There is a knock at the door before I can answer her._

_Lucy crosses the room, never breaking eye contact with me. She opens the door to reveal Gajeel. He's in the tux we rented...sort of. _

"Help me, Shrimp!" _he begs, "_I can't make sense of how this monkey suit goes on! Why the hell we have to go to this thing anyway?"

_He really messed it up. The buttons are mismatched and I think his shirt is inside out. The hotel irons are only so good… I'm not sure how I'm going to help him. _

"Let me guess," _Lucy says as he turns to her with a finger raised in the air, "_Natsu is in the next room and he can't figure it out either."

_Gajeel nods and Lucy slips out the door without another word. _

_I stand on the bed so I can reach my beloved. He's so tall. He's so handsome. _

_My tears aren't threatening me anymore. Something about Gajeel's presence calms me. I smooth the collar on his studded suit, admiring how very 'Gajeel' it is. We really lucked out finding this suit. The studs on the lapels match the piercings on his face. How awesome is that? _

_As I realign the buttons, I realize Gajeel is staring deep into my eyes. My fingers trail lightly on his bare flesh, then freeze as our eyes finally lock. _

"Hey, Shrimp?_" Gajeel says softly. _

_This is unusual for him...to look so serious. _

"I really love you_," he murmurs. _

_He's caught me off guard. _

_I love him too - I have for a long while now - but this is the first time he's ever said it to me out loud. Well, directly anyway. Normally it's something like, 'You're kinda cool', or 'I tolerate having you around'. _

"What brought that on_?" I ask._

_My fingers are trembling. How did he know? How did he know I really need to hear those words? Especially now?_

"You're acting funny," _Gajeel says softly, "_Something is different about you and I can't put my finger on it. I just want you to know I think you're...well, you're kinda cute...and I'm sorta partial to ya. Just don't...leave my side."

_This surprises me too. It's also unusual to hear him so sincere, even though he never says what he means directly. Will he freak out when I tell him? Will he still feel the same as he does in this moment? _

_I want to share this joy I feel with the man I love more than anything. He'll be happy, right? He loves me. _

_I can't risk it. Not now. Not on Lucy's night._

"It's nothing," _I promise him. _

_I smooth back his hair, cradling his cheek for a long moment. His hair is more unruly than normal, if it's possible. _

_But he has never been more handsome._

_He smirks, shaking his head slightly_, "You're lying to me, Shrimp. Your eye is twitching."

_I can feel my cheeks burning. Gajeel is a lot smarter than the guild gives him credit for. I __want__ to tell him. _

"GAJEEL! LEVY! WE HAVE TO GO!"

_At Lucy's call, we know our intimate moment is over for the time being. Judging by Natsu's yelping, she's still primping him, even on the way to the coach. _

"I love you too," _I tell him. _

_And I mean it. With every fibre of my being. _

"I do have something to tell you, Gajeel...but it can wait until after Lucy's ceremony."

_Gajeel nods, then offers his arm. _

_He'll be happy, won't he? _

_He loves me._

_He had said it outright...in his own way._

_So uniquely Gajeel._

_If he loves me, everything is going to be okay. _

* * *

_The ceremony seems to drag on forever. Normally I would probably have enjoyed it, but Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel are all restless. That's never a good thing. Thankfully, it's over now and everyone is heading out to the gardens for the reception. _

_Lucy is in her glory, thanking each person sweetly as they congratulate her on her accomplishment. There are many people in attendance - fellow and aspiring authors, news media, and publishers. _

_I'm so happy for her. _

_She deserves this. _

_My stomach has been churning and I'm getting pretty tired. Lucy has enough people around her, so maybe it will be okay if I lie down for awhile. I just need to find Gajeel first. _

_Gajeel has never been the most social person. He prefers to stay out of the spotlight if he can. Parties are hard for him, so I imagine he'll be more than happy to leave with me. _

_I spot his long, dark hair on the edge of the gardens, but I can't see what he's doing. I go a little closer, my curiosity piqued. _

_Gajeel is climbing a tree. Below, there are three or four small children. Each of them has a balloon tied around their wrist. They're surrounding one small girl, patting her shoulders supportively as they all stare up into the tree. She looks worried. _

_Is he...helping the child get her balloon?_

_Sure enough, I spot it in the tree above Gajeel's head. He takes a deep breath and leaps to the next branch, about 8 feet off the ground. Balancing on the branch precariously, Gajeel attempts to retrieve the balloon. He's large and a bit clumsy, but he's focused. _

_That is so Gajeel. Always a sucker for the damsel in distress._

"Can you reach it, Mister?" _the girl cries out desperately._

"Got it!" _Gajeel confirms triumphantly_, "I'm coming down."

_The children scramble to get out of the way. He hops out of the tree, hanging tightly onto the string, then stoops to wrap it gently around the girl's wrist. Her friends bounce excitedly around her, their own balloons bobbing in the slight wind. When he finishes, the girl throws herself in his arms, rewarding him with a big hug. _

_It warms my heart. _

_He's so gentle with her. _

_He's so kind-hearted._

_Gajeel is going to be an amazing father. _

_I don't want to wait anymore. And now that Lucy's moment has passed, it will be okay for me to tell him._

_Right?_

_I want to tell him we're going to have a child...conceived from the love that has been growing between us for a long time now. A child that is all the best parts of him and the best parts of me. _

_He's going to be happy. _

_Gajeel stands, making his way back into the crowd, probably to find Natsu and Gray. When he's uncomfortable, starting a fight is a good way to make him feel more at ease. _

_I want to get to him before he finds them. _

"Gajeel! Over here!"_ I cry out. _

_He turns, his handsome face contorting into a satisfied smile as he recognizes me. _

_I swallow, knowing if I'm going to back out, I'd better do it now. _

_No...I want to tell him. I love him more than anything in this world. _

_Grinning ear-to-ear, I tug on his jacket. He has to lean over completely in order to hear me, but he obliges without complaint. _

_I whisper, almost instantly feeling the burn of my reddening cheeks as I pull away. _

_At first, his face pales as he stares at me, looking my body up and down. _

"Really?"_ he asks._

_Beads of sweat roll down his face. At first, I am worried he's going to freak out, but once again, Gajeel does not disappoint me. _

_He pulls me into a firm hug, enveloping me with his strong arms. _

"Levy...that doesn't suck."

_I start to cry. Not because I'm upset, but because that __was Gajeel's unique way of telling me everything is going to be okay. _

_That, and he called me Levy. _

_He never does that. _

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? How long have you known?"

"Only since this morning."

_He gawks at me. His mouth is open, poised to respond, but no sound comes out of it. _

"I wasn't sure you'd be happy," _I admit, "_We haven't been together for that long…"

"I already told you it doesn't suck! I can't wait to teach him or her to kick Natsu and Gray's asses."

_Okay._

_The main point is - Gajeel is happy! The way he's hugging me now is my proof. He kisses my forehead, then scoops me up in his arms._

"You've been on your feet all day,"_ he says softly, "_Let's get out of here, Shrimp. I'll make you a hot bath."

_Pampering! Gajeel must be really, REALLY happy! _

"_I'll rub your feet for you too," he adds, his eyes twinkling as he waves at the group of children running past us gleefully, balloons in tow. He stares after them for a long moment, silent in his contemplation._

"Maybe we can do 'that thing' again to celebrate."

_Aaaaand there it is. That's more like the response I was expecting. _

_I love him for it. _

_It's so uniquely Gajeel._


End file.
